peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa Wemba
Jules Shungu Wembadio Pene Kikumba (June 14, 1949 – April 24, 2016), more commonly known by his stage name Papa Wemba, was a Congolese musician, known for working in the Congolese rumba (later known as soukous) genre. He was one of Africa's most popular musicians of the period and prominent in world music. In 1969, he was one of co-founders of the group Zaiko Langa Langa with M'Vula N'Yoka Longo and he began his career with this group before leaving them in 1974. He has been dubbed the "King of Rumba". He suffered a seizure while performing in Abidjan, Ivory Coast and died on 24 April 2016. Links To Peel Papa Wemba did two sessions for Peel's show in the 90's, the first was broadcast both on his and Andy Kershaw show. Papa Wemba's first group Zaiko Langa Langa was played regularly by Peel and Andy Kershaw from the late 80's and beyond. Papa Wemba also worked with various soukous musicians that were favoured by Peel. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1992-08-19. Broadcast: 05 September 1992 * Madilamba / Zero / Maria Valencia / Ombela 2. Recorded: 1995-03-14. Broadcast: 12 May 1995 * Philosophie / Matinda / Lingo Lingo / N'Fondoya Other Shows Played ;1989 * 30 November 1989: unknown (album - Les Surdoués Du Clan Langa-Langa) J.P. Tshamala Moonwalker * 12 December 1989: Melimpa Meliso (album - Les Serdoués Du Clan Langa Langa) Sonodisc ;1991 * 17 February 1991: Lubaya (Album: Biloko Ya Moto) Gefraco * 23 February 1991: Disque Demandé (Album: Biloko Ya Moto) Gefraco *09 March 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 175 (BFBS)): 'Lubaya (LP-Biloko Ya Moto)' (J.P. Tshalama Moonwalker) * 05 May 1991: Mokili Ngele (album - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production * 11 May 1991: Les Sabots * 17 May 1991 (BFBS): Mokili Ngele (album - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production * 18 May 1991: Mokili Ngele (album - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production * 25 May 1991: Lisapo (album - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production * 02 June 1991: Mokili Ngali * 03 June 1991 (BBC World Service): Mokili Ngele (LP - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production * 08 June 1991: Misapo (album - Viva La Musica) * 09 June 1991: Mekofi (album - Viva La Musica) * 14 June 1991 (BFBS): Mekofi * 21 June 1991 (BFBS): Mekofi (album - Viva La Musica) * 29 June 1991: Mokili Ngele (album - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production * 22 December 1991: Labaya ;1992 * 03 April 1992: Lingo Lingo (CD - Le Voyageur) Real World Records * 12 April 1992 (BFBS): Lingo Lingo (LP - Le Voyageur) (Real World Records) * 10 July 1992: Unknown ;1996 * 08 December 1996: ‘Mokili Ngele (LP - Mokili Ngele)’ Dario Productions * 08 December 1996 (BBC World Service): Mokili Ngele (LP - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production ;2001 * 25 October 2001: Mokili Ngele (LP - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production 2002 * 27 June 2002 (Radio Eins): Mokili Ngele (album - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production ;2004 * March 2004 (FSK): Adidas Kiesse (2xCD - Mwana Molokai - The First Twenty Years) Stern's Africa * 11 March 2004: Adidas Kiesse (2 x CD - The First Twenty Years 1977 - 1997) Stern's External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs Category:Artists